


Bleach Crack and OTP Ships

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Ever wanted to see a fan fiction of your favorite crack ship but couldn't find any? Well, if you post in the comments your favorite ship, I`ll write it up~! Each chapter will be a one-shot of a requested Bleach ship.





	1. Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this, please tell me what you guys think of it~! If anyone has a request for a ship fanfiction, let me know and I`ll write it up!
> 
> First chapter: 
> 
> Ship: Hanatoro x Byakuya  
> Rating: G

Ship: Hanatoro x Byakuya  
Rating: G

They both give a little.

It’s not easy, what they’re doing and they both have the common sense and intelligence to acknowledge this. At least Byakuya does. It makes sense that he does, seeing as his position as a noble is at stake.

The former 7th Seat of the 4th, Hanatoro doesn’t ever ask, doesn’t ever articulate his needs at all or even that he has any. He's too shy to ask anything of the noble.

Even though he'll never admit it, Byakuya spends most of his time when they are alone together, hyper-focusing on the boy, watching the way he moves, the way he speaks, the way he stands, looking for signs that will tell him what the soul reaper needs from him. Often though he's just forced to guess, and trusts that Hanatoro won’t hold it against him if he gets it wrong. It’s like the mention of bringing their dating status out into the open. Byakuya brought it up once and a stammering Hanataro said no, and the Captain never mentioned it since. Hanatoro hadn’t been ready then, too much, too soon and sometimes he wonders if he’ll ever be, but he does wonder how much he’s holding them both back by saying no.

There are other things they don’t talk about, the biggest one that hangs over their heads is the one Hanatoro worries about the most, probably more then he should.

Sex.

Even after dating for three years he’s not ready for sex, and he very much doubts Byakuya is either. He’s done as much research has he can, but it’s only helped confirm what he’s already feared, he’s not ready, he’s never going to be ready. Some days it feels like the whole damn universe is plotting against them.

And maybe it is.


	2. Kensei x Shuhei and Kira x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuhei is still dealing with a crush on a fellow soul reaper; Kira. However his friend is blind to all of this and instead is head over heals for his romantic Captain. Just what will Kensei do to force his brat to forget Kira and instead look at him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for Kensei x Shuhei or Kira x Rose, and I ended up doing both! 
> 
> Second chapter:
> 
> Ship: Kensei x Shuhei and Kira x Rose  
> Rating: T (Some kissing and feeling around) 
> 
> Here was the request comment: 
> 
> "I really liked your story, it was written well. I would love to read more of your stories.
> 
> if you want to write them, i would like to request two ships. You don't have to though.  
> The ships are Kensei/Shuuhei, and Kira/Rose. I really love Kensei and Shuuhei
> 
> If you can do that i give my thanks
> 
> P.s. I think the funniest crack ship would be Pepe and Charlotte Coolhorn." 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys all like it! Please let me know what you think and of course, let me know if you guys have any requests!

“Did Captain Hirako give you any trouble about coming here tonight Captain?” Kira’s voice broke the silence and Shuhei out of his thoughts as he returned his gaze to the two below, conversing together around the camp they’d set up for the night in the middle of the woods in the outskirts of Soul Society. He really shouldn't, but he had chosen to follow both men and now here he was resting against a tree branch, watching them from above. As always whenever he saw them together, something inside him clenched painfully and he narrowed his eyes, annoyed as jealously filled him up inside.  
  
“No,” Rose purred, smiling from where he was taking off his haori despite the cold of the night, folding it and placing it on a neat heap on the ground. How like him. “But he did do a good imitation of a fish out of water when he found out I’d be out and spending the night with you. His mouth kept opening and closing wordlessly over and over again.” That grin grew mischievous. “It`s a shame you weren't there to see it~"  
  
  
Shuhei felt an annoyed sound growing in his throat but he bit it back before it was completely out of his mouth. Unable to respond because he heard something, Kira paused and looked to the other direction with curiosity, as if he’d picked up the soft sound and was wondering where it’d come from. “Did you hear that sir?"  
  
"Hmm? I didn't hear anything love~"  
  
But Shuhei had. Letting out a startled noise when he felt warm- no burning hot skin press against his clothed back, Shuhei bit down on his bottom lip as he was forced to keep his head pointed forward while being pinned against the bark of the tree trunk. "Well, well, well...look what we have here..." Kensei chuckled in amusement into Shuhei`s ear, nipping the earlobe ever so teasingly. "My Lieutenant is spying on the Lieutenant and Captain of the Third Division...it seems you  _actually_ weren't doing the paperwork..."   
  
"I can explain Captain-"  
  
"I`m sure you can bra-"  
  
"Just what  _do_ you want sir?" Shuhei hissed out in a whisper. 

“My, my,  _someone_  is in a bad mood.” Kensei’s voice, which was currently tinged with a hint of sensuality, spoke.

“I’m not going to ask it again sir.” Shuhei was irritated and for once not ashamed to take it out on his Captain.

“You know, one day I’m going to get so irritated with you I’ll forget you’re my lover and remind you how to talk to your Captain.”  
  
"Lover? May I remind you, it was just a one time thing Captain."  
  
"Thats what you think." Kensei retorted with a snicker and afterwards caste his gaze towards the couple below them, the two men completely unaware of the ninth division Captain and Lieutenant near them. "Why the hell do you always watch them? You know that emo kid isn't interested and won't ever be. He's too busy getting serenaded by his truly."   
  
"Because-"   
  
"Stop pinning after him. Instead, pay closer attention to those around you. You're a popular kid...theres a reason why female soul reapers are always trying to join our division." Kensei pointed out, running his long, gloved fingers through raven hair.  
  
"But I don't want them." Shuhei whispered out, his voice sounding like it might break at any moment.   
  
"Well, thank god for that. Some of those women I was just itching to send flying out of the door."  
  
Shuhei let out a horse chuckle, but then a guttural moan from below caught his attention and his eyes noticed what he should have moments ago.

Shuhei suddenly forgot to breathe, let alone speak.

On his hands and knees on the dirt, Kira alternated between whimpers and gasps, the sounds pleading and desperate, filled with pleasure.

But that wasn’t what had Shuhei in shock.  
  
Flipping Shuhei around so they were face to face, (Shuhei`s back pressed against the tree), Kensei`s gloved hand had slipped under the fabric covering Hisagi`s slender form and gently caressed the tan skin. It all felt sensual...and far too teasing.  
  
Kensei all just  _gazed_ at him, a slight amused smirk on the Captain’s face as the older man continued to curl his fingers in Shuhei`s soft strands of ebony hair. The hand on his chest soon traveled downwards, a thumb caressing his hip slowly, in a reassuring way that somehow only managed to torture Shuhei slowly as he felt himself beginning to grow hot in the face despite the fact that the hand had been quite well behaved and hadn’t ventured to any naughty places.  


"C-Captain this is inappropriate-"

"Dammit brat, just shut it. Less talking and more action." With that he surged forward, the comforting, gentle moment long forgotten and captured Shuhei`s surprisingly soft lips. Shuhei groaned into the kiss as he buried his hands in the Captain’s silver hair as Kensei was all over him.   
  
Suddenly slinging Shuhei over his shoulder without any warning, Kensei flashed-stepped down to the ground, far enough away from Kira and Rose and pushed Shuhei down onto the ground, climbing over him. Their mouths never left each other’s, swallowing each other’s husky groans, soft moans and occasional whimper as clothes were removed and skin explored all throughout the night until early morning.   
  
It seemed that Shuhei wouldn't be looking after or even thinking about Kira anytime soon. 

  
  
  
  


 


End file.
